


Bolt

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Coheed and Cambria (Band), Naruto
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Newborn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is about to become a Father, and he's dealing with a lot of emotions leading up to his son's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic that came to me while I was driving listening to the song Ghost by Coheed and Cambria. The song is about how the lead singer of the band is dealing with the fact that he's going to become a father, and I wanted to somehow adapt it to Naruto. In case you're interested in hearing the song, here's a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7rJshHt4pg
> 
> Also, I elected to call Naruto's son Bolt because that's what his name is in Japanese and I absolutely hate the way Boruto sounds. So, that's what I went with. I hope you enjoy my little drabble.

_I fuss and fight my curiosity, with welcome arms and frightened fingers twitched anxiety. Here he comes, a clean slate picture perfect no mistakes. How am I to keep from blemishing this masterpiece? How am I to know?_

 

I didn't expect the day to be different than any other day. I'd decided to come home a little early to surprise Hinata with flowers and chocolate, which were two things she really liked at the moment, considering she was just over nine months pregnant with our first child. However, before I even walked through the door I could hear her anguished moans. I dropped the gifts I'd brought her, terrified that she was in some kind of danger, and burst through the door without a second thought. When I found her she was bracing herself against the counter in the kitchen, looking up at me with pain in her eyes and panting through her pain.

“Hinata!” I ran to her side, leaving the door wide open and supporting her weight. Her hand left the counter when she knew I was holding her up and moved to her belly. “Are you okay, what's wrong?”

“I think I'm in labor.” She panted, her eyes squinting from the pain.

“Labor?!” Panic ensued. I helped her to the couch before I ran to our bedroom and dug through the closet to find the bag that she'd packed for the hospital. “Is everything in here?” I asked when I made it back to the room I'd left her in.

“It should be.” She answered through gritted teeth.

“How long has this been going on?” I asked, slinging the purple bag over my shoulder and helping her to her feet again.

“It started hurting just before you came in the door.”

“We need to get you to the hospital.” I said, helping her through the door. She noticed the gifts I'd abandoned outside when we stepped out.

“Naruto, you don't have to worry so much. I'll be fine.” She said with a bit of a giggle. She seemed to be feeling better now, but how long would it be until the next contraction? Would we even have time to get to the hospital before the next one hit? Was it good for her to be walking all the way there? I think I've heard that walking is good for pregnant women, it speeds up the labor. Wait, that's the last thing I need. What if she has the baby outside in the street? “Naruto?” Her voice broke me out of my panicked thoughts and brought my attention back to her.

“I just want everything to go smoothly, you know? I can't help being worried for you, this is a big thing that's happening.”

“I'll be just fine. That was the first contraction I've had, we have plenty of time to get to the hospital before the next one.” She said as if she'd done this a hundred times before. She had been reading a lot of books about being pregnant and the process of birth and related subjects. Between being Hokage and trying to look after everything else that happens in the village, I'd been a little too busy to read up on it as much as she had. As if she could read my mind, she smiled and squeezed the hand that she was holding for support. “I'm nervous too, but we're about to meet our darling little boy for the first time. Aren't you excited?”

“I couldn't be any more excited, I just want to make sure you're taken care of.” I said, and I couldn't help myself from smiling too. It was finally time. I'd waited for so long. It didn't seem real until now. I'm going to be a father in a few short hours. This will change my entire life, and it couldn't be a more welcome experience.

We made it to the hospital just as another contraction hit Hinata. It didn't seem as intense as the first one, or maybe she was just maintaining better composure since we were in public. Sakura happened to be working today, and ran over with a wheelchair. I eased my panting wife into it and followed Sakura through a set of double doors and down a hallway to a private room. We weren't there long before Sasuke showed up as well. He wasn't in the village often, these days. In fact, I hardly ever saw him, but it was nice to know that he was still around. I smiled as soon as I saw him, letting Sakura get Hinata into her bed and make her comfortable as I walked over to talk to my old friend.

“So, you're finally going to be a father, huh?” He asked in the same cool voice he always used. Nothing ever got to Sasuke. Nothing at all. His voice might have been the same, but I could have sworn that I saw a smile dance across his lips when he spoke.

“Looks like it.” I answered, not sure what else to say.

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course I'm nervous!” I practically shouted, and Sakura threw me a look.

“Why don't the two of you go for a walk or something. It'll be a while before she starts pushing. Just don't go too far.” She said, looking directly at Sasuke. I had the feeling they were doing that thing where they communicated with each other without actually talking.

“Let's go get some coffee from the shop next door.” Sasuke said, reaching for the door. “Sakura, send Shizune to get us when the time comes.”

“Uh, Hinata, are you sure you don't want me to stay?” I asked, hesitating to walk through the door as I looked back at her. She seemed to be comfortable now. Sakura had her hooked up to a heart monitor that was softly beeping in the background. She looked at me and smiled.

“I'll be fine here, Naruto. Go spend time with your friend. You don't get to see him every day, you know.” She said in a gentle voice. I looked back at Sasuke before I walked over and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

“I'll just be right next door.” I said, then joined Sasuke and walked out of the room.

 

oOo

 

_As a boy I watched the world through broken eyes, given to me by a man, his wife, and all they had disguised. Uncertainty now keeps me asking how I_ _'ll_ _lead the most as they became, or will I teach the examples of their ghosts?_

 

We walked out of the hospital and to the coffee shop in silence. It had been at least four months since I'd seen Sasuke, but it felt like a lot longer. He'd told me that he needed to travel, to make peace with everything he'd done while he'd been away from the village, and I'd respected that wish. He was still a part of the village, but I sent him on missions that would take a long time. Recon and gathering intel about enemies, things like that. It killed Hinata and I to see Sakura so upset, though. He'd confessed that he'd always loved her and then turned around and left again. It was hard for her to come to terms with, to say the least, but I think she was happier just knowing that he loved her. They'd had a private marriage just before he left. Only Hinata and I were there to witness it, and I knew that helped Sakura deal with him being gone, as well. When he finally did speak, it wasn't what I was expecting.

“You'll have to give me some tips on being a father soon.” He said, not looking at me when he spoke.

“What?” I asked, confused. Could he be telling me what I thought he was telling me?

“Sakura just told me that she's pregnant. We're expecting a child in about eight months. We haven't told anyone else, but...I just wanted to let you know.”

“Sasuke! That's great! Congratulations!” I said, patting my friend on the back heartily, beaming with excitement. “Our kids can grow up together, just like we did!”

“I would like that.” He said with a bit of a smile before we picked a table in the coffee shop that was away from everyone else. In my eyes, Sasuke was just my best friend, the person that had helped me through so much when I was a child, but to everyone else he was still dangerous. No one understood Sasuke like Sakura, Hinata and me. In everyone else's eyes he was still the man that abandoned us to help destroy the village, but I knew why he did what he did. It made what I was about to ask him mean even more.

“So, uh, Sasuke...I was wondering. You've been my best friend for a long time, and I want you to be a big part of my kid's life, ya know...so...I look at you as a brother...so I just want my kid to see you as his uncle. Would you be okay with that?” I was having a hard time getting out what I wanted to say. Sasuke is like a brother to me, and I want my child to grow up knowing that Sasuke will be there for him, just like he was for me.

“I've always seen you as family, Naruto. I didn't think we'd have to discuss this kind of thing. I'll happily play that role, just as I assumed you would be happy to play that role for my child. Sakura and I don't have any siblings...” He paused for a moment before he continued, clearly thinking about how much Itachi was missing out on. “I just don't want my child to miss out on having a family. I know how it feels. No child should have to go through that.”

What he said brought back a lot of memories. I knew exactly what he meant. Growing up without a mother and father...or any family at all for that matter, it weighs you down. I'd been without a family for as long as I could remember, except for Iruka. Iruka had almost filled the role of a father for me, but I still felt like I was missing out on something. It wasn't until much _much_ later that I would know who my mother and father were, and the sacrifices they'd made for me.

I'd thought about it a lot recently, what it would have been like to grow up with them to teach me. My mother would have been hard on me, but she still would have been loving. My father would have taught me about girls and would have helped me learn jutsu and taught me about the world in general. I wanted so much for Hinata and I to be like them, but I also wanted to be able to raise our child in a way unique to us. I knew Hinata would be a wonderful mother, there was no doubt about that, but I often struggled with whether I would be a decent father or not. I still felt like a child myself, even though I was far from it, at this point. How in the world was I supposed to raise a child? All these thoughts and more swam around in my head before I snapped back to reality, mulling over what Sasuke had said.

“Yeah, we'll make sure our kids have the best childhoods imaginable. They'll never have to be alone. We'll make sure that at least one of us is always home to look after them.” I said, envisioning the future so vividly in my head that it almost brought me to tears. Then I thought of the worst. What if something happens to one of us on a mission? I'm the Hokage, so I can't leave the village often, but Sasuke is always going on dangerous missions. Sometimes they take him away from the village for months at a time, that was why he hadn't been around for so long. “Sasuke, if something happens to me...I want you to help Hinata raise our son. He can't go without having a father, okay? Just...just be there for him when he has questions. Just promise me you'll do that?”

“Woah, where is this coming from?” He asked before the waitress came over to take our orders. “Two coffees, black.” He told her. She left and he waited for my response.

“We live dangerous lives, Sasuke. I just want to make sure that he'll have a guy around to talk to if I can't be here any more. It's nothing that I wouldn't do for you.” I said, and that seemed to sell him. He looked at me for a moment before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before nodding.

“I'll be here for your son, and you.” He answered, looking back up at me.

“Good. I just wish that my parents could be here to see him.”

“I understand. My father and I had our issues, but I know he and my mother would have been wonderful grandparents. So would yours. I never met your mother, but Minato seemed like a good man. I can see where you get your personality, after meeting him.” Sasuke said, referencing the war yet again. It seemed like, more often than not, we talked about the events of the war and how it changed the world. We'd turned into those old men that sat around sharing war stories and trying to impress all the younger ninja. “He's proud of you, Naruto. I'm sure your mother would be too.”

“Yeah.” I said, my eyes downcast as I thought about my parents. There is nothing I wouldn't give for them to be able to meet their grandchild. If there was only some way to bring them back. “Listen, let's not talk about this any more. This is supposed to be a happy day, so, let's stop being downers.”

“Have you thought of a name for your son?” He asked, catching me off guard a little at how easily he transitioned into a lighter topic.

“Uh...we've talked a bit about it. We thought about naming him for Neji, but in the end I think we're going with something a little different.” I answered, not completely sure if Hinata had wanted to keep this a secret until he was actually born.

“Well, what is it?” Sasuke asked again, clearly eager to know.

“Bolt. We decided to name him Bolt.” I said, deciding that it wouldn't matter at this point if I told anyone the name we'd chosen.

“I like it. If he's anything like you the name will fit him. Like a little lightning bolt. I'm sure you'll think of it that way once he starts crawling around.”

“What about yours? Have you and Sakura thought about names?” I asked, just trying to make conversation at this point.

“Sakura is only a month along, we don't even know if the child will be a boy or a girl yet.” He answered, sipping his coffee.

“What are you hoping for?”

“I'll be happy with either, but I'd love to have a son. I know Sakura is holding out hope for a girl, but a girl can't carry on the Uchiha name.” he paused for a moment. “That must sound selfish.”

“I understand, though. For thousands of years the Uchiha have walked down the wrong path, now that you're on the right one you want to make sure there's a clan around to follow in your footsteps. I'm kind of in the same situation. There aren't any other Uzumaki, besides Karin, but she can't further the name, either. I was a little relieved when I learned that we were having a boy.” I smiled and changed the subject again. “How do you think Hinata is doing?”

“You're still worried about her.” Sasuke said. It wasn't a question, but I felt obligated to answer.

“Of course I am! Women have died giving birth before.”

“Sakura won't let anything happen to Hinata or Bolt. She's good at what she does. She saved both of us more times than I can count.”

“Shouldn't I be there, though?”

“I think Sakura didn't want you in there during the time when Hinata isn't actively giving birth. It can take a long time. She knows how impatient you can be.” Sasuke smiled just as we heard the door to the coffee shop open and Shizune came through the door. She looked around for a moment and then walked over when she found us.

“Naruto,” She said, and for a moment I was afraid she was going to give me bad news for some reason. “Sakura says the two of you can come back now. Hinata is ready to start pushing. You'll have your son in the next hour.” She smiled as I jumped to my feet and practically ran out of the shop.

 

oOo

 

_Free me from this body. I just wanna be on the outside looking in on you._

 

When I made it back to the room Hinata reached for me instantly. The heart monitor was beeping a lot faster than it had been when I left a few hours ago, and I could tell she was in a decent amount of pain. Sasuke had elected to stay in the waiting room until Bolt actually made his arrival, so I was in this alone. I grasped Hinata's hand and the amount of pressure she squeezed mine with was almost enough to send me to my knees. She was in pain alright, and I was the way she was going to relieve it.

“Okay, Naruto, don't let go of her hand.” Sakura said as she pulled a stool up to the bottom of the bed and lifted the sheet to give her access. “Are you ready Hinata?”

“Just get him out!” Hinata yelled, squeezing my hand harder. I brushed her bangs off of her sweaty forehead in an effort to keep her calm as she writhed on the bed.

“Okay, remember what we talked about before. Go ahead and push.” Sakura said, and Hinata's face began to turn red. She held her breath as she pushed, doing her best to help our son along with his arrival. Sakura was counting the whole time, and when she reached ten Hinata relaxed a bit, breathing heavily. Her head dropped back to her pillow as she readied herself to repeat what she'd just done.

“You're doing great, Hinata. You can do this.” I said, keeping my gaze locked on her. I wanted more than anything to take her pain away. I hated seeing her like this.

“Let's go again. Push.” Sakura said, and they repeated the process. Once Sakura hit ten Hinata let out a pained groan and squeezed my hand. “Just a bit more, I can see his head.” They repeated three more times before Hinata relaxed and I heard the cries of a newborn ringing through the room. I didn't even realize what had happened until I heard that sound. It pierced through the veil of stress and worry that I had been feeling and went straight to my heart. My head whipped around to see Sakura holding up my son. A red, puffy, squealing little boy. Hinata looked up with tired eyes and smiled as she let go of my hand. I looked back to make sure that she was okay and she only nodded.

“Here he is,” Sakura said as she wrapped my baby tightly in a blanket and handed him to me gently, making sure that I supported his head. “Do you have a name?”

“Bolt.” I said as I handed him to Hinata and watched as tears flowed down her face. This was possibly the happiest moment of my life, aside from the day I married Hinata. I couldn't describe everything that I was feeling now if I had to. The pure emotion of the moment was almost too much for me to handle. I'm a father. I have a son. A family, something that I'd never had before. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes just as Hinata looked up at me, beaming with pride at what we'd created. Sasuke came in the room just as I took Bolt back into my arms. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of my face as I turned to look at him. He walked further into the room, his eyes locked on the little bundle I held in my arms, and I walked the rest of the way to close the distance between us.

“Bolt, meet your Uncle Sasuke.” I said as I looked at my perfect son. I managed to pry my eyes away from him long enough to glance up at my best friend. “Do you want to hold him?” His eyes shot up to meet mine and, for an instant, I thought I saw fear in them.

“I...I don't know. Isn't he supposed to bond with you...or something.” He asked hesitantly.

“You're gonna have to do it some time.” I said, gently moving to hand the sleeping baby to him. He reacted instantly, cradling the little blonde haired boy against his chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“He's got your whiskers.” he joked as he looked up at me, and then to Sakura. I looked back at her to see her trying to hold back tears, and she quickly busied herself taking care of Hinata when she realized I was watching her.

“He is my son, after all.” I said, still beaming with pride. Sakura walked over then, admiring the baby.

“Naruto, can I hold him?” She asked with a smile and I nodded.

“Of course, Aunt Sakura has to have time with the baby too.” I answered, and she took Bolt from Sasuke without another word. She traced his little face with her index finger, gazing lovingly down at him.

“You're already so loved, little Bolt.” She said quietly as she walked back to Hinata's bed and handed him over to her. I joined the rest of my family shortly, unable to be away from my new son for too long.

“We'd better get going, Hinata needs her rest.” Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. “If you need anything, Naruto, send Shizune to get us. And congratulations.” They left before I could say anything else. I was completely in awe of my little family. Hinata was somehow even more beautiful now than she had been before, and now we had a perfect little boy to take care of. Life simply can't get any better than this.

 


End file.
